Desperation to Kill
by Ryou'sSadisticMaster
Summary: Ryou doesn't know it, but he is destined to be killed. And so is Malik, his best friend...


Disclaimer: I do not own Ryou sob or anyone else from Yu-Gi-Oh. Shifty Eyes

Ch. 1, Immediate Connection

_Sigh Isn't this scene typical_, Ryou thought sulkily, sitting in the corner of the cafeteria by himself. The voices of the students in Domino High sounded like an uproar of noise. Ryou was not surprised; the students here were not much different that the ones in Britain. Even though he hadn't been in his homeland in two years, he could still remember all the extreme informality of school. And it was only lunch when they were allowed to loosen their ties.

_Even in Britain, I was an outsider_, Ryou thought while staring at the rather sad excuse of a PB&J. He had to make his own lunch that morning, like he has been doing for months at a time. His father was always gone on archeological digs, so Ryou often took care of himself.

Ryou sighed again and looked around. Off in another corner he spotted Yugi with his friends, laughing at something Joey Wheeler was saying. Ryou liked Yugi, but Yugi had so many friends that Ryou was sometimes forgotten. So Ryou kept to himself. That is, until he met another foreign exchange student.

Flashback

"Hello?" a voice came from in front of Ryou. It was lunchtime and Ryou was, as usual, sitting by himself. For a second Ryou didn't look up, but when the shadow didn't move he had no choice but to; he still had _some_ British manners, after all.

When Ryou looked up, he was surprised in many ways. First of all the person in front of him, male, was smiling. _At him_. And second, Ryou recognized the male's golden skin to realize that he was from the Middle East, quite a change from every pale body around him.

The male bent over to Ryou.

"My name is Malik Ishtar. Good afternoon!" he greeted, bowing formally.

Ryou got up.

"Good afternoon. I am Ryou Bakura." He bowed.

Malik smiled.

"It is nice to meet you, Ryou. I am glad I am not the only exchange student here," he spoke cheerfully and looked over his shoulder to make a point of how many people were there, "I just transferred here from Egypt. I was hoping…might I eat with you?"

"Ah…" Ryou was surprised and at a loss of words, but quickly regained himself, "Y-yes, of course."

Malik grinned and sat down with Ryou, placing in front of him a bag from behind his back. He pulled out sushi from a container and started nibbling on it. Ryou was wondering what to say; with Yugi, all he had to do was mention cards or candy and they could talk for at least an hour. Then he had an idea. Ryou asked why Malik transferred to Domino. For a moment Malik looked uncomfortable. His happy eyes faltered.

"…My lover and I are seeing the world, but wants me to have a proper education along the way," he said rather nervously, and popped the rest of a sushi piece in his mouth.

"Oh…that sounds nice, being able to see the world. What do your parents think of it?"

Malik did not look happier as he answered.

"They…have nothing to say to me anymore."

"Oh…" Ryou said, covering his mouth slightly, like a girl does when she hears tragic news, "I'm sorry, Malik." Ryou didn't know if his parents have shunned him or they were dead, but he didn't dare ask.

"It's alright," Malik replied, smiling again, "It's fine…because I'm with the one I love. We are always together."

Ryou smiled for Malik. But inside himself, Ryou felt just a little bit lonelier. A stone inside his stomach felt like it grew larger.

"I hope you and her will have a great time." Ryou replied without a second thought, staring back at his food. He was sure that this other emotion he was feeling was jealousy, and tried to hide it best he could.

"Huh?" Malik looked confused for a moment, "Wha- oh! Oh no, Ryou, I've really had had no interest in females since grade school. My lover, Marik, is a _guy_." He said happily.

"Oh?" Ryou looked up, surprised yet again. And as soon as their eyes met, Ryou could feel his cheeks getting red. He looked away.

"Do…" Malik began, sounding sad, "do you not like ga-"

"No, it's not that!" Ryou interrupted and turned back to Malik, quick to clarify, "It's just that…I…" but Ryou stopped. He was already filled with dread, feeling like he just ruined something that could have been a friendship.

_Why can't I get this right?_ He asked, furious with himself. He got up.

"I'm sorry Malik," Ryou said with his head down, shamed for his blush still being there, "Malik, there is a reason why no one sits with me for lunch. I'm just weird and if you stay too close to me people will do the same to you. I'm sorry but I must go-" he turned, but something caught his hand. He turned his head and saw Malik holding on to him, smiling.

"Ryou…I like you. As a friend, of course," Malik added, winking, "So don't worry; I wasn't offended. You were only flustered, and that is better than other responses I have gotten. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." He tilted his head and smiled.

"Please, Ryou, sit with me."

Ryou didn't want to make anymore of a mess.His age-old defenses were repeating in his head _Run Ryou, leave!_ But…when Ryou looked at Malik, he saw only a friendly face. No hatred, no betrayal.

_At least for now, Ryou_, he reminded himself. He hated to take too lightly the unkindness of people. He shook his head.

_I'm thinking about this way too much. _

Ryou turned around and sat, making up his mind.

"I would love to, Malik."

Malik grinned.

Soon they realized that they had a few classes together, including lunch. As often as they could they would talk, talking of almost everything. Whenever Ryou was with Malik, he seemed less and less sad and Malik never frowned. School was bearable. The others at school whispered, but he didn't care; Ryou was just glad he had a friend.

"Come on, Ryou, at _least_ try to beat me!" Malik yelled behind him one evening, running out of the school as the last bell of the day rang. Ryou actually was a good sprinter but it took Malik for him to realize it. Still, he never quite won any race between them. At the moment he was a good five feet away and Malik was taunting him by running backwards.

Malik blew a childish raspberry and laughed. "Ahah-oof!" His victory cackle was cut short by hitting someone and causing him to falling foreword.

"Malik!" Ryou cried out and ran towards him (even though he was already doing so), "Malik, are you okay?" He steadied himself on one knee as the other students rushed past them, not caring to look in their direction.

Malik was clutching he head as he responded, "Yes, I am…I think. Oh Ra!" Malik turned behind him, "Sir, I'm sor…." His words trailed off as he stared.

"Malik, you _were_ always the clumsy one. Now get up and introduce me to…your friend," his voice was cold and unwelcoming. Ryou slowly stood up with Malik.

"M…Master, this is…Ryou Bakura," Malik said softly, keeping his head down, "Ryou, this is…Marik Ishtar."

Ryou, confused, thought, _Master? I thought they were lovers…_

Marik smirked at Ryou staring at him. Ryou wanted to shudder but resisted. Everything about this man seemed unwelcoming and sadistic, even his simple smile. Even a few people that were rushing by were giving him double takes.

_How can Malik love someone like this?_ Ryou thought, panicking. Realizing he was staring again, Ryou bowed in haste.

"It-it's nice to finally meet you, Marik. Malik has told me about you, how you and him travel the world together," he said quickly, nervous. He glanced at Malik and saw that he already said something wrong; Malik looked terrified.

"Really?" Marik asked Ryou with piercing, amused eyes. They darted to Malik, who immediately looked devoid of life before he continued, "Is that what my…_my Malik_ told you?"

He laughed.

"Well, Malik," Marik spoke softly, in a tone that was dripping with poison, "I think you've been using your mouth _too_ _much_ at school."

In a swift motion Marik grabbed Malik's head and pulled him close. Malik moved like a doll to him, not shifting as Marik nuzzled his hair and cheek.

"I've come to collect you to take you home," he whispered to Malik, letting some of Malik's hair get into his mouth, "There-" he laughed again, " _there_ you can put those lips to _good_ use."

Ryou didn't know what to do. Marik seemed like the kind of person that would not give a second thought at breaking someone's bones. But he didn't like the idea of Malik going home with him. He turned his attention to Malik.

"Malik," he asked, trying to not let his panic come into his voice, "Malik, what about…our school project that we were going to complete today at my house?"

"Malik will no longer have any need to go to school," Marik answered, pulling Malik back. He grinned.

"But maybe you can come over later in the week before we leave," He added, raising an eyebrow, "We could make it a…goodbye party?" And Marik laughed again.

Malik raised his head to Ryou with an apologetic look. He was on the verge of tears.

Before Ryou could say anymore, Marik turned and walked down the steps of Domino High, Malik tightly clutched in his grasp.

End of Flashback

Ryou felt sickened as he thought over the memory. Why didn't he scream for help? Why didn't he…do something! Anything!

He was certain Malik was in trouble, and Marik was lying the whole time about why Malik was pulled out of school. Why after only four days? It didn't make sense.

_But what can I do?_ Ryou thought, miserable_, I was stupid enough to not ask for a phone number or give one, and I have no idea where he was staying. What can I…?_

Tears stung his eyes. Putting his face down so no one would see, he got up. He walked out of the cafeteria, out of the hallways, out of Domino High. He slowly trudged home.


End file.
